The invention relates to a system for monitoring a fuel pump and a method for using the system. It finds particular application in conjunction with monitoring one or more parameters associated with a fuel pump used in an aircraft and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also amenable to other applications. For example, monitoring fuel pumps used in ground vehicles and/or watercraft. Likewise, monitoring other types of components used in aircraft, ground vehicles, and/or watercraft.
In existing systems, maintenance of a fuel pump for an aircraft commonly occurs when the aircraft is at rest and at predetermined inspection intervals. A mechanic may visually inspect and take readings of the fuel pump while the aircraft is not flying and record these in either a paper entry journal or electronically. Similar practices are commonly used for monitoring fuel pumps in ground vehicles and watercraft. Likewise, similar practices are used for monitoring other types of components used in aircraft, ground vehicles, and watercraft. Drawbacks with such systems include inconsistent inspection analysis, since such inspections provide only a snapshot of the fuel pump during the inspection time. Some U.S. patents related to monitoring components used in aircraft, ground vehicles, and/or watercraft are identified below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,071 to McBrien et al. discloses a vibration monitoring system employing a capacitive accelerometer that determines the energy associated with one or more frequency components within the frequency spectrum of the vibration signal. The capacitive accelerometer operates as a mixer due to its time varying capacitance which provides a measure of the vibration. When the accelerometer is excited by an AC signal the output from the accelerometer comprises beat frequencies due to the mixing of the time varying capacitance and the AC signal. By changing the frequency of the AC signal the location of the beat frequencies in the frequency domain of the accelerometer output can be shifted. Subsequent bandpass filtering to attenuate frequencies except those associated with the frequency component and demodulation to bandshift the energy of the filtered signal energy to DC, creates a DC value which provides a measure of the energy present at the frequency component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,491 to Salnick et al. discloses an online system for diagnosing operability of a rotating electrical apparatus. The system includes sensors producing electrical variables corresponding to operating conditions of the apparatus, data converters for converting the electrical variables to digital values, a comparator for comparing the values to corresponding predetermined baseline values of the apparatus and producing a corresponding comparison value, and a signaling mechanism for outputting signals related to a period of predicted operability of the apparatus whenever the comparison value exceeds a corresponding predetermined deadband value. The operating conditions may be non-electrical operating conditions, such as a condition of a lubrication system or a bearing of the apparatus. Alternatively, the sensors may sense electrical insulation non-thermal parameters during operation of the apparatus, in order to produce signals related to the operability of an insulator of the apparatus. The system may have a local processor for performing the comparisons and signaling. Alternatively, the system may include an intermediate data storage and communication mechanism for storing and communicating the sensed values to a remote processor. The processor may also trend the values with respect to time and determine a derivative of a sensed value. The apparatus may be a motor operating in a hazardous environment, such as a reactor coolant pump (RCP) motor operating in a nuclear containment vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,987 to Barger et al. discloses a maintenance interval indication system. An apparatus and method are provided that are cost-effective for general aviation aircraft and that may be retrofitted to existing airplanes. The system includes an onboard aircraft cycle counter and engine run-time and flight time logging instrument that requires no external transducers, no electrical signal inputs and only a single electrical power input from an airframe's electrical system. A microprocessor in the engine cycle logger accepts data input from an acoustic transducer and from a pressure transducer (i.e., altimeter), and correctly logs engine cycles in spite of factors such as: a) touch-and-go landings; b) in-flight engine shutdowns; c) noise from another engine on the same aircraft: d) wide variations in acoustic input levels from one engine to the next; e) changes in acoustic level following an overhaul of the monitored engine; f) transient noise artifacts; and g) transient altitude artifacts. Data from the cycle logging unit are communicated to a portable data collection device for subsequent off-board processing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,890,079 and 5,974,349 to Levine disclose a remote aircraft flight recorder and advisory system that monitors many performance parameters and many aircraft operational parameters and broadcasts this information along with aircraft identification, audio, video, global positioning, and altitude data, to a world wide two-way radio frequency (RF) network. This information is monitored and recorded at a remote, centralized location. At this location, this information is combined with archived data, ATC data, weather data, topological data, map data, and manufacturers' data. Analysis of this combined data allows identification of problems and generation of advisories. Six types of advisories are generated: maintenance, safety of flight, flight efficiency, flight separation, safe to fly and safe to take off. In the event of a crash the remotely recorded data provides an instant indication of the cause of the crash as well as where the crashed plane can be found. Use of the Levine device allows replacement of the current, onboard flight data recorders thus saving costs and weight. Having the recorded data at a remote site eliminates the need to search for flight data recorders. Other advantages are back-up for ATC radar position data, better control of aircraft separation, improved flight efficiency, and allowing use of simpler and lower power radar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,356 to Monroe discloses awireless safety and surveillance recorder system for aircraft incorporates a plurality of strategically spaced wireless sensors for monitoring critical components and operational characteristics of the aircraft. The captured data and a wireless image are transmitted to a monitor in the cockpit and recorded on a “black box” flight recorder, and may be transmitted to ground control stations for real-time or near real-time surveillance. The system may include a second recorder for providing redundancy and may include redundant sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,179 to Wright et al. discloses a wireless spread spectrum ground link-based aircraft data communication system for engine event reporting and an associated method. The system and method provide a record of the flight performance of an aircraft and the performance of the engine. A plurality of sensors sense engine conditions and generate engine data. A ground data link unit is positioned within the aircraft and receives the engine data. At initial take-off, a spread spectrum transmitter downloads the engine data to an airport based spread spectrum receiver that receives the spread spectrum communication signal from the aircraft upon initial take-off and demodulates the spread spectrum communication signal to obtain the engine data after initial take-off. The ground data link unit can also include a data store that is operative to accumulate and store flight performance data during flight of the aircraft. The spread spectrum transceiver is coupled to the data store and can download the flight performance data after the aircraft has landed at its destination airport.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,928 to Johnson discloses a prognostics monitor for systems that are subject to failure and an associated method. The monitor and method are for detecting and predicting parameter deviations and isolating failure modes in systems that are subject to failure. In a preferred embodiment, the method provides for use of the monitor with engines, including aircraft, automobile, and industrial combustion engines. However, numerous other applications are contemplated. Such engines may be described as having monitor points having current parameter values, where the monitor points may correspond to single physical sensors or to virtual or inferred monitor points having parameter values derived from multiple sensors. Acceptable ranges, limits, and values for each of the monitor point parameters may be provided for use with the Johnson device. Parameters lying outside of the acceptable ranges may be said to be in deviation. Ambiguity groups, including one or more failure modes or physical causes of the parameter deviations may also be provided. Parameter deviations, after optional filtering, may generate deviation signals which may be followed by analysis of the ambiguity groups to isolate the failure mode or modes causing the deviation. Courses of engine operation ameliorating the failure mode may be suggested. The methods also provides for projecting current trends into the future to predict deviations and isolate failure modes early, prior to actual occurrence. One preferred use for the method is early detection and isolation of faults in aircraft engines, leading to corrective action including early preventative maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,077 to Joao discloses a monitoring apparatus for a vehicle or a premises, including a monitoring device for monitoring operation, system status, equipment system status, or activity, or a device for detecting a state of disrepair of a system or equipment system. The monitoring device or device is located at the vehicle or premises. The monitoring device or device transmits data to a first processing device located remote from the vehicle or premises. The data is received by the first processing device. The first processing device is capable of transmitting the data to a second processing device located remote from the vehicle or premises and remote from the first processing device. The second processing device is capable of receiving the data. The data can include operational data and video information, or information regarding a state of disrepair of the system or equipment system.
U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0143447 discloses a diagnostic system for use onboard a vehicle. The diagnostic system comprises a data recorder for collecting data from various sensors throughout the vehicle. An interface module is provided at the output of the data recorder and is capable of transmitting data over transmission medium to an output device for use in diagnosing vehicle performance and/or component failure.
PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO 96/02903 discloses a smart bolt device having a communications system in a separate housing from a bolt. The device provides a hot bearing detection system that spatially separates the thermal sensor that is disposed within a bearing-securing bolt from the communication means for communicating high temperature conditions occurring at a railroad car bearing or the like. The housing for the communication means is disposed adjacent the bearing and is connected electrically with the thermal sensor such that when high temperature conditions occur the conditions will be RF-communicated to the wayside or to a locomotive.
The inventors have determined that it would be beneficial to provide a system that monitors a fuel pump or another type of equipment/component used in conjunction with an aircraft, ground vehicle, watercraft, or other type of vehicle in order to provide predictive and anticipatory actions to increase the reliability of the fuel pump and/or the vehicle. An added benefit is that the system also provides an independent source for verifying component, equipment, and/or vehicle operating hours and/or operation under stressed conditions.